User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 14
“Request accepted Captain Rose, one moment while we check for a spot for you to land.” Said the voice on the other end of the communication. “Understood, we will await further contact before landing.” said the Master once more in Rose’s voice. “Hmmm, it appears your ship and crew have already landed in Nexus Harbor.” said the voice. “But that’s impossible, unless; did you scan the ship and crew for signs of Maelstrom?” The Master asked still with his voice disguised and Roseann’s. “No, according the landing request that procedure was overridden by Brick and Rose when the ship landed.” said the voice. “I recommend you scan all present life forms as well as the ship for Maelstrom, Brick, Doom, myself and the rest of the crew have a feeling it’s the pirates we just encountered.” “Very well, one moment please.” said the voice, not knowing for sure what was going on. “What did you do that for? Now we’re sure to be found out!” said Goggles in a very irritated voice. The Master temporarily turned off his microphone so nor he or Goggles would be heard by the minifig on the other end of the transmission “I did it to cover us, you see before they took off a small tracking device was fired onto their ship. It was small enough to penetrate without damage of detection. With it I can transfer all Maelstrom substance into their ship, causing the air filtering to put put Maelstrom gases making the crew appear a bit infected as well.” said the Master this time in his normal tone of voice. “Rose you’ll be happy to know your suspicions were correct, the ship is loaded with Maelstrom activity and is being secured.” said the voice. “Very good, what about those figures impersonating Brick and myself?” asked the Master returning to Roseann’s voice. “They’re being tracked as well and will be held till you land.” the voice said. “Excellent, will be landing on the opposite side of the Harbor so as not to attracted attention from the impersonators.” said the Master as he signaled the pirates. “Alright captain, I’ll update the landing log and inform the Faction Leaders of your arrival.” said the voice before ending the transmission “Alright you got use through now what?” said Goggles still not very confident in the Masters plan. “Now we play spy, I’ll stay behind while you and the crew go out and meet the Faction Leaders.” “Nice try but we aren’t crazy ya know.” said Allen in protest. “No you aren’t that crazy of pirates, but with my securities I think you will rather enjoy being second in command to the Faction Leaders for a while.” “What kind of securities?” Finely asked rather intrigued. “Why don’t you remember my conversation I had with the hostages before their escape? I can disguise you as easily as I have been doing this ship and my voice, and if you are found out I can immediately cause their friend Flex to explode leaving things in chaos. A perfect distraction if I do say so myself.” said the Master “Hmm, sounds like it could be fun.” said Rays “It would be a good change of pace.” remarked Brickenneer “Alright, but we don’t all need to go some of us need to stay here.” said Goggles “But of course, a ship needs crew members to stay behind, so Goggles, Allen, Finley, Grey, Rays, Boba, Mvp, and Brickenneer will be going out, the rest of us will stay behind.” Ordered the Master. “Very well, but who is going to pretend to be who?” asked Goggles After a lengthy argument of who should be who, and why they went out. Goggles as Roseann, Allen as Brick, Finely as Ferfature, Grey as Doom, Rays as Zax, Boba as Atom, Mvp as Matt, and Brickenneer as a Nexus Guard. They left the ship and headed to one of the two front doors enabling access into Nexus HQ, the building was tall with many levels and Nexus Guards, Brickenneer enjoyed the respect he got while being disguised as one but hoped he wasn’t found out. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story